Uninvited: The Fifth Element
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: Please take time to read the author's note, this fic is based on The Fifth Element, imagine Heero as Korban, and Usa as Leeloo, R/R! Ja Ne! *COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

****Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
****Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san, this is my first appearance in this category, ne? Most of my works are back in Sailor Moon Crossovers. Anyways, this is my first time writing a SM crossover with Gundam Wing, although in my mega-multi x-over, there will be Gundam Wing in it, but don't expect that out any time soon, as well as warning to Relena-haters, 'cause it's a Heero/Relena, for good reason. Anyways, this one here is one of those writer's-block removal fics, hopefully I'll get the chapters out quickly, depending on your response, and it will be a fast-pace story. Anyways, this fic is an A/U, and based totally on the movie "The Fifth Element", starring Milla Jovovich, and Bruce Willis, the inspirational song chosen is "Uninvited" by Alanis Morrisette (from "City of Angels"),I am using Latin for the "unknown language", I don't feel like making up gibberish, so if you're board, try and guess who's who with Latin names, my imouto Megami*Silence helped me out on some of this stuff. R/R, Enjoy!  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
  
  
Sometime before the creation of colonies- Ancient Temple, Cairo, Egypt  
  
  
The archeologist had found a life-long treasure inside the ancient temple. He ran his brush over the hieroglyphics etched into the wall. He spoke his thoughts out loud as he cited the legend of the five elements.  
  
"Once every five thousand years, when three planets aline, a great evil comes to consume the Earth....the supreme being will stop it with a great light..."  
  
As he marveled at these things, a priest made his way into the dimly lit temple towards the archeologist. Excited by his find, the archeologist expressed his excitement to the unusually nervous priest.  
  
"This is going to make me famous!"  
  
A shadow began to cast itself across the temple floor alerting the priest to the entrance of the temple.  
  
"They're here...", he mumbled to himself, oblivious to the naive archeologist. The doorway on the bottom of the cone-shaped spaceship opened slowly, four figures waited until they could enter the temple. Tempus led the four guardians, Patres, Amor and Atticum followed quietly. The priest approached Tempus, she bing the only one who could speak English. She abruptly stopped to face him, her ruby eyes sparkling with concern.  
  
"It not safe on Earth anymore, war is coming."   
  
The priest nodded vigorously as the four guardians continued on their way, Tempus looked curiously at the archeologist, he turned around and fell speechless at the sight of her exotic beauty. She rose and eyebrow and looked towards Patres who nodded silently. The symbol on her forehead glowed as she touched the end of her glaive to the back of his neck. The archeologist fell dead instantly. Atticum's symbol upon her head glowed a deep blue, as she opened the hieroglyphic wall and it opened revealing a chamber inside. The priest watched as the four guardians entered the chamber.   
  
Five figures stood in suspended animation, one in the middle, and the other four surrounding. Amor brought in five clear casket-like cases, each guardian taking one of the four outer elements, Fire, Water, Air and Earth, and the fifth element. Three of the guardians led the hovering cases out towards the opening of the ship, Tempus stopped to speak with the priest. He held out his hands in worry.  
  
"If you take the weapon we will be defenseless when the evil returns". Tempus nodded understandingly.  
  
"When the evil returns, so shall we. Pass your knowledge to the next priest as it was passed on to you to prepare for when we next return."  
  
Tempus picked up her charge just as the sun began to set, she walked down the last of the hallways, and as Tempus stepped outside towards the space pod, the large stone door closed magically behind. Piloted by Atticum and Patres the space pod lifted from the deep yellow sands of Egypt's floor, and shot into the endless void known as space.   
  
"Time for the elements to receive their sleep, it shall be the future will call upon them again, but not for a while, so I've seen in the time streams. Shall we leave the galaxy for now?" Tempus inquired of the others, Amor had finished placing the elements within crystal lined beds, and were covered securely almost as if they were treasures forever to be buried.   
  
"I believe that is the wisest choice, Atticum will you set our coordinates, and we shall go to sleep until we are awaken when we are needed again?" Tempus asked, the others agreed, as Atticum complied to Amor's wishes, and the four guardians fell into their own deep sleep within crystal depths.  
  
****  
  
  
A.C. 195  
  
  
Queen Relena had deployed a space cruiser earlier to investigate a disturbance she has been informed was a concern. She stood in front of the main monitor to keep in contact with the ship's general. The general looked outside of the cruiser's main viewing window to see the object of attention. It was a small planet, that seemed to have life beating within it's fiery depths.   
  
"What's the temperature?" The general requested from one of the ship's other officials. They were receiving in readings from a probe sent near the dark planet.   
  
"The temperatures are off the charts, I think something malfunctioned." The official answered back quickly. The general made a request directly back at base where Relena waited patiently.   
  
"Permission to fire", he asked. Relena regarded the officials around her who nodded vigorously.   
  
"Permission granted", she answered back, anxiously twirling a lock of blond hair around her finger. The general ordered the attack, and as they were about to fire the dark planet froze any surface activity, turning into a large cold rock.   
  
"Anticipation notes intelligence." One of the officials stated. As the missiles touched the planet it increased it's size, and became active again, flames flashing wildly about the surface. As more missiles made contact, the planet continued to increase in it's size, and began moving closer towards the ship.  
  
"What's happening?" Relena demanded, "answer me!" The silence wasn't broken as everyone at base nervously waited for someone to answer back.   
  
The general froze in absolute fear as the ship was completely consumed by the flames of the dark planet.  
  
****  
  
Heero Yuy sat against the wall of the abandoned apartment he now occupied. He typed furiously at his laptop. His current thoughts were interrupted by a loud beeping noise, Dr. J had a new mission for him. He was supposed to head down to a sea-side underground lab, make a copy of the new DNA development research and then destroy and evidence of it existing. 'DNA? Why is that important?' He questioned himself but shook it off.   
  
"Mission accepted", he spoke aloud into the empty room. The sooner he got it done the better, he figured Duo would probably stop by later on to pester him. With that in mind, Heero closed the laptop and headed out the door.  
  
****  
  
As soon as Treize Khushrenada caught information that a foreign spaceship was nearing the Earth's atmosphere, he had sent out a couple of mobile dolls to attack it. His goal was to recover the four elements for a certain associate of his, he would be compensated very well so he had been told.  
  
The mobile dolls attacked without warning, Tempus quickly gave out orders not knowing what was happening, she needed to protect the elements, and she would, even if it costed her life...  
  
  
Tempus put the controls on autopilot as she rushed towards the rear of the ship where Patres was navigating. Patres looked up in worry. Just then they could feel an explosion sound off, Tempus looked behind her and noticed the front of the ship was on fire, her eyes widened in horror as she realized that the five elements where there, one in particular was the more vulnerable.   
  
"We have to get out of here!" Tempus screamed, grabbing Patres' arm and leading her to an escape pod, barely making it out before the whole ship burst into flames.   
  
****  
  
The remains from the crash site were sparse, although what appeared to be the remains of a hand was found, and a few scientists needed a subject to test their new DNA theory on, a few live cells were all that they needed. The lead scientist rushed towards the lab hurriedly with a newer scientist tried his best to follow.   
  
"Are you sure it's enough?" The younger of the two asked. The other laughed jovially.  
  
"The human DNA chain contains forty mamo groups, which is more than enough for any species to perpetuate itself. This one has two hundred thousand mamo groups." He answered. The younger scientist rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Sounds like a freak of nature to me". He said as they neared the entrance to the lab.  
  
"Yeah...can't wait to meet him." The scientists within the lab were buzzing about excitedly preparing the regeneration chamber for operation.   
  
"Are you sure it's safe?" The younger scientist quizzed one last time. The other smirked.  
  
"The cell is...for lack of a better word...perfect." One of the assistants placed the remains of the being inside of the chamber, then pushed a button making a thick glass shield close shut. The lead scientist ordered the start of the regeneration.  
  
First a skeleton was made from the remains of the hand and was continued forming until a regular human skeleton was finally created. Muscle tissue was strewn perfectly upon the skeleton, so the human shape took form.   
  
"Close the protection shield", the lead scientist ordered. A thick sheet of metal spread across the glass shield, so no one could now see the human figure. Ultra-violet rays were shone to force the form to grow a protective layer of skin. Within a matter of seconds the complicated process was complete. The scientist ordered the metal shield to be removed. A chorus of gasps rang out at the sight of not a man, but of a young woman with a perfectly shaped body and long silver tresses flowing about her. On her forehead was etched a silver marking in the shape of an eight-point star. "Perfect..." the scientist mumbled out loud. "Thermo bandages". Thin bandages spread out across the woman over her breasts, stomach, hips (like underwear there) and two on her thighs. One large bandage came from her neck and ran down to connect to the bandage at her hips. With a bright flash of light the being was shocked into life.   
  
The woman woke with a violent start, her blue-crystalline eyes flashing wildly. She flailed about inside of the chamber, banging against the interior dome until she curled up in the corner, exhausted. She noticed slight activity on the other side of her, she reached up and pawed at the glass noticing she was trapped inside.   
  
"Dii penates, Tempus, Patres dirigo. Dum vivimus vivamus!" She yelled out. The scientists were confused immediately.  
  
"Does anyone understand?" One asked, no one knew what she was speaking.  
  
"Ense petit placidam sub liberate quietem!" She stopped talking when she noticed it was useless. She watched as one of the scientists approached her on the other side of the glass shield.   
  
"If you want out, you'll have to tell me so in English". He stated, knowing confidently that the chamber walls were unbreakable. The woman began growling in annoyance and eyed the scientist for a few seconds before punching through the glass, grabbing his lab coat collar and jerking him forward, his head hitting the glass, knocking him out. She pushed the button on the control panel, freeing herself. One of the scientists sounded the alarm, as the woman dove through the room's wall out into the neighboring hallway. She took in her surroundings quickly and made a mad dash down the hallway, her silver hair flying wildly in the wind.  
  
****  
  
Heero had easily stolen the files from the lab's main computer system, he had slipped in just as easily, considering no one occupied the room at that point. He had planted explosives around the outskirts of the building, the detonation switch resting beside the keyboard he was now using. Satisfied, he picked it up and left the room, making his way down the hallway towards the exits, ignoring the alarms that had just sounded. He could hear the rustling of several feet and the growing noise of people, Heero looked over his shoulder and stopped but was brought back to reality when something collided with him.   
  
The figure fell to the ground from the force of impact. Heero looked down into the silvery-blue eyes of the most exotic creature he had ever seen. The woman waited a few moments before deciding Heero was someone she could use for help.  
  
"Hoc volo, sic iubeo, sit pro ratione voluntas, incidis in scyllam cupiens vitare charybdim!" She spoke rapidly, as he watched on confused, he noticed how she kept pointing to the mark on her forehead.   
  
They were interrupted by the sound of angry voices. Heero again looked over his shoulder towards approaching security guards...he had to get out of there and destroy the place.   
  
The woman became extremely frustrated as she tried to remember the sound of the words the frantic scientists used.  
  
"P....pl...pleassseee....helllp..." she slurred out, gaining Heero's attention again, as far as he was concerned he should leave her there and run for it, but something about her innocent aura stopped him from doing so, it was almost like she was the girl from his nightmares...  
  
He motioned for her to follow as he began running down the hallway looking for an escape route. The woman had no trouble following him, her long legs giving her good, long strides. She pointed to a screen in the roof up ahead of them, Heero noticed it, and pulled out his gun, shooting at the bolts holding it shut. The screen fell with a large bang on the floor. The woman jumped up and grabbed the edges, hauling herself into the vent, Heero followed closely behind.   
  
The duo quickly made their way down the vent to as far as they could go, until they reached an opening, Heero stopped the silver-haired woman so he could examine how far of a jump it was. Luckily it was on the sea-side, so they would had a relatively 'soft' landing. He grabbed the woman's wrist as he and her leapt from the opening down to the cold depths below. Seconds before they hit the water, Heero pushed the detonation button, as the building burst into a large ball of flames.   
  
Two sopping wet figures lay on the warm sand beneath them quietly, until Heero forced himself to stand up.  
  
"Let's go." He ordered the woman, who did not move, her body shaking from being wet. Heero shook her arm until she opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Priest..." She mumbled, then she passed out from exhaustion. Heero lifted her limp form into his arms as he made his way around the rubble towards what was left of the parking lot. He opened the door of an empty pick-up truck and slid the woman's figure inside, until he had enough room to slide in behind the wheel. Who ever the vehicle belonged to didn't likely need it anymore.   
  
****  
  
Heero kicked down the door to his apartment, and moved inside lying the limp figure in his arms down on the single old couch in the room. He sat down on the edge of the couch and leaned over her, trying to study her features better. Gently he brushed his finger tips over he forehead to brush aside her sliver bangs revealing the mark on her forehead. This seemed to have affected her, for her eyes shot open and with quick speed she had his gun in her hand and pushed him back using the barrel of the gun. He backed up holding his hands up as she stood from her previous position cursing at him in her strange language. Normally Heero would have dodged fro the gun and shot the intruder, but instincts told him this was no ordinary woman. He'd have to try another method.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked, receiving a blank look in reply, he placed one of his hands on his chest, "Heero Yuy". He said, again not receiving an answer. He held out his hand towards her indicating his desire for an answer.  
  
"Usagi in aeternum lux in esse et veritas magister artium"." Heero smirked at his success, but he didn't want to remember that whole name.  
  
"Is there a shorter version?" He inquired, using both of his hands to illustrate what he meant, by bringing in his hands together.  
  
"Like Heero?" He said, again holding a hand to his chest, hoping she'd understand.  
  
"Usagi", she replied quickly.   
  
"Usagi", he repeated, crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction. A half-smile twitched on Usagi's lips. They were interrupted by the barging in of Duo Maxwell, he was studying the broken door. on the floor.  
  
"Interesting interior decorating methods", he complimented, brushing his braid back out of his way, then he looked up and immediately forgot to breathe. "Holy babe-alert!" He squeaked.  
  
Usagi looked towards the new arrival and breathed a sigh of relief, lowering the gun a bit, but still keeping her finger on the trigger. She rushed towards the braided piolet.  
  
"Priest!" She chirped, "magna cum laude!" Duo held up his hands in protest.   
  
"Sorry honey, I 'ain't no priest, but I really wish I was who you want right now." Duo walked towards Heero, who's prussian blue eyes were set in a scowl. "What's the deal with the babe, Hee-man?"  
  
"I don't know, she was trying to escape the lab I was in, so I brought her here". Duo digested what little information he was given and looked towards a now flustered Usagi.  
  
"I remember seeing that marking before, but I don't remember where, I say we take her to Quatre's and get her in some clothing....not that I mind how she's dressed right now or anything..." He grinned sheepishly towards the skimpily-clad woman.   
  
"Hn..." Heero replied and picked up a jacket from the floor tossing it to Duo who slipped it on a grateful Usagi who lowered the gun, but wouldn't let go of it, she followed along with the two piolets out the doorway.   
  
"By the way, how'd you get the truck?" Duo asked, curiously.  
  
"The owner didn't need it any more." Heero replied.  
  
****  
Fin for now, I want at least 25 reviews if you want more, I don't really have much time for this, but I'm willing to continue if there's interest. 


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
****Author's Note: Arigatou too all those who reviewed! I wasn't being serious about the limit thing, I just wanted to see what kind of reaction I'd get. It came close...although I know way more people read than reviewed. Anyways, Moon, you've already guessed one of the upcoming characters, I had known he would be the 'priest' right from when I watched the movie and put it in Gundam Wing-verse. Also, Chibi Halo is so smart ^-^, she is right about Tempus being Setsuna. For useless facts, 'Tempus' is Latin for 'Time'. Also, keep in mind I'm not staying true to the movie for everything, mainly because the outer elements are the senshi, instead of stones, there won't be a Phlostin Paradise scene, but I will have some of those occurrences, but I don't want to spoil. Enjoy!   
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
  
Not too long after the trio started heading for Quatre's mansion (one of many), Duo had been busy on his cell phone contacting the other gundam pilots and requesting Quatre find some female clothing as well, as Quatre, having twenty nine sisters, was more likely able to pick something out better than anyone else.   
  
"I'd get you some stuff to wear myself, honey, but I'm not sure I should leave you alone with Mr. Perfect Soldier here". Duo explained to the curious Usagi, who's eyes were sparkling wildly at all the new things she was learning about.   
  
"Hn." Heero 'said' in response to the insult, but really not bothered by the loud talking of the braided piolet. He watched out the window, staring at nothing in particular, as Duo drove quickly to their destination, with the wheel in one hand and the phone in the other. Usagi sat comfortably in between the two pilots chattering away in her unknown language.   
  
As soon as they reached the gate to the mansion they could spot Quatre waiting patiently outside for them. Duo pulled up to the front of the residence and quickly turned off the truck, and opened the door with quickness, taking Usagi's hand and pulling her outside with him, racing towards the shy blond. Heero calmly took his time and approached the group, staying silent as Duo relayed Heero and Usagi's little adventure up until the point where he came into the picture. Usagi still held the gun tightly within her grip as she spoke what little English she knew.  
  
"Me, Usagi, him, Heero, and him Duo...what you?" She asked choppily. Quatre allowed a slight blush at her straight forwardness, and the way she composed herself...with absolutely no modesty whatsoever.   
  
"Pleased to meet you, Miss Usagi, my name's Quatre Rabarbera Winner." He gave her a small bow, Usagi giggled joyously.   
  
"Big..." She said. Quatre motioned for the group to enter, as they were led into the main hallway, a few servants stood at the foot of the stairs awaiting instructions.   
  
  
  
"I'll have Miss Usagi get taken to be cleaned up and properly dressed, then we can go into the study to talk." Quatre went to take the gun from Usagi's grip, but she narrowed her eyes and refused to let go. "Miss Usagi, you don't need that now, when you have all of us", he said, indicating the other two as well. She cocked her head to the side and hesitated, but smiled and nodded, handing the blond the gun, who in turn handed it back to Heero, the rightful owner.   
  
"Ok", she said, and was escorted by the servants up stairs.   
  
"Well, she'll be a while", Quatre said, "shall we go to the study?" The others followed, Duo babbling excitedly, and Heero remaining silent.   
  
****  
  
Usagi watched on completely curious as the servants cut away the bandage wraps on her body, pushed her into a very hot bath (AN: Don't worry, they're all female), and scrubbed all of the dirt from her body. She giggled while playing with bubbles, and tried to eat some of them, but she was stopped by an older servant woman. After she was scrubbed clean, making her pale skin seem like milk, except her rosy cheeks, they bustled her into another room to dry her off and clothe her.  
  
As she clung tightly to her towel, her teeth chattering noisily, it took two servants to brush out her tangled silver locks. But when they finally finished, needless to say she was quite a sight.   
  
For clothing she put on metallic gold tight pants, the black seams being on the outside. She also pulled on a white baby-t that showed her smooth, tight midriff. She slipped on black combat boots, that laced up over her ankles. And to finish the outfit she slid on an orange, elastic suspenders that went from her shoulders and connected down at her hips (AN: what Leeloo wears in the movie). She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled happily. The servants made an exit out of the room to leave her to herself.  
  
"Tankyouuuu!!!" She called out after them. Satisfied with her appearance, she headed out the door and tried to retrace her steps to make it downstairs to her male companions.   
  
****  
  
Quatre, Heero, and Duo awaited the arrival of the other two piolets as they sat, Quatre sipping at some tea, and Duo gulping down a soda pop. They could hear Usagi jabbering away in her language, her voice getting significantly louder with each word.   
  
"In here, honey!" Duo called out, they were greeted by the silver-haired woman rushing into the room, she abruptly stopped, her silver hair whipping about her. "Whoa...talk about gorgeous!" Duo complimented, standing up and approaching Usagi. He carefully examined each detail about her, "Quatre, either you've got good taste in clothing, or she'd look good in anything." He stated. Quatre looked towards the two thoughtfully.   
  
  
"I'm sure it's the latter, you look quite nice, Miss Usagi." Quatre complimented. She giggled and gave a smile.   
  
Just then a servant made their way to the door, "Master Quatre, there are two guests at the door, requesting your presence."   
  
"Send them in", Quatre answered, motioning for his companions to follow him out of the room.  
Quatre took Usagi gently by the arm and sat her down at a computer, the screen displaying the English alphabet. "Why don't you look this program over, and see if you can learn anything new", he suggested, Usagi studied silently for a moment before a grin spread across her features.  
  
"Ok!" She readily agreed, the three piolets exiting the room out towards the new guests.  
  
As soon as Quatre closed the door, she was left alone to dive into the computer program. She pressed the 'a' button and watched as words scrolled rapidly down the screen. She watched with ease, learning each word with a fluency. She was so engrossed in her studies, that she didn't notice the five boys enter in and watch her, quietly talking amongst themselves.  
  
"I say we take her to headquarters...let Dr. J take a look at her." Duo suggested, receiving an agreeing nod from Quatre.   
  
"Good idea, but we'll leave her be for a few minutes, give her a chance to use that program...it's so odd how she can speed through it like that, I'm wondering if she's even human." The comment from Quatre made Heero regard the disk within his possession. Perhaps this girl was the experiment that was so top secret. He'd soon find out, when they would get to headquarters.   
  
****  
  
The group entered the building and looked around for any sign of scientists being there. Their attention was drawn by the sound of several voices, a couple were strangely female, but in English none-the less. They entered the main room where Dr. J ended up bing in along with other scientists moving about the room. Dr. J was seated across from the two females that had been heard.   
  
"Whoa...more babes", Duo mumbled. Dr. J looked up at the new arrivals and rose an eyebrow.   
  
"Who is the girl?" He asked. Heero tossed the disk he had onto the table in front of J and brushed back Usagi's bangs indicating the marking. Dr. J recognized it as well as the women.  
  
"The Fifth Element!" Tempus stood from her seated psoition and handed her staff to Patres. She approached the silver-haired woman and gripped her arms. "Cras amet qui nunquam amavit, quique amavit, cras amet", she spoke the same unknown language. Usagi grinned from ear to ear. She replied telling Tempus what had happened to her and how she came to be where she was now. Several gasps were sounded by Patres as Tempus listened intently to their charge. Dr. J approached the piolets to explain what was going on, judging from the confused look on Duo's face indicated they'd want to know.  
  
"What's with the weird language?" He asked. Dr. J narrowed his eyes, annoyed,   
  
"It's not 'weird', it's the divine language, the ancient language, spoken throughout the universe, before time was time." The guys found some place to sit and listened closely as Dr. J babbled quickly about who the strangers were.  
  
"These two are the ancient guardians of the elements..." he was interrupted sharply,  
  
"For being ancient, they must use a lot of moisturizer." Duo complimented receiving a glare from Heero, Duo shut his mouth quickly and returned his attention back to J.  
  
"As I was saying, once every five thousand years a great evil comes to destroy the Earth, but a weapon of light forces it back, to protect life. In a short amount of time this evil will come to destroy us, but these guardians have returned with the elements to be ready."  
  
"Hey, I thought I recognized Usagi's marking. The church where I grew up had a book with that legend in it, but I guess it's really real." J nodded vigorously and continued.  
  
"Since the priest that was chosen, Father Maxwell, was killed, the guardians came to me, knowing I'm fighting against Oz. It seems that Trieze Khushrenada had attacked their space ship and stole the four outer elements and destroying the fifth element..."  
  
****  
  
Trieze made his way down the hall towards the docking hanger excitedly as the mobile suits with the four elements were brought back. he approached the soldiers rapidly, the spectating ones spreading out away from the commotion.  
  
"Where are they?" He commanded. Four young women were forced forward, all talking in a foreign language. Trieze smirked in triumph, but frowned again when he noticed something was wrong. The soldiers holding the women captive paled at this significantly. Trieze reached for the tattered sleeve of the blond-haired woman and tore it easily off. "This isn't one of them". He stated angrily, he repeated the process with the other three, only two had the element marking on their arm, Fire, and Earth. The other two must have only been guardians. Trieze seethed in anger and motioned fro the women to be taken away. "Lock them up." The soldiers complied to his wishes without hesitation as Trieze stalked back to his office.   
  
Zechs was waiting patiently back in the office, for Trieze's return, when he heard the door being kicked open, he jumped slightly surprised.  
  
"They didn't have all of the right ones", he explained angrily, "I want you to find out where the other two are and get them to me as soon as possible." He ordered. Zechs got up from his seat and nodded his head.  
  
"I'll see what I can do". He answered back, heading out the door, he figured if anyone would know where they were, Queen Relena would, someone who was closer to him then anyone knew....  
  
****  
  
"...the guardians decided it would be safer to separate the elements so they dropped two of them off on a relatively peaceful colony in the care of someone they could trust, before they reached the Earth's atmosphere. Trieze has Fire and Earth out of the elements and the guardians Atticum and Amor." Dr. J finished watching Tempus sit Usagi down in between herself and Patres.   
  
"What's the deal with Usagi?" Duo inquired. Dr. J gave Usagi a little smile, which was returned.   
  
"Usagi is the fifth element, a perfect being, who is mankind's most precious possession." Duo grinned goofily at the sound of that.  
  
"Think she'd be my girlfriend?" He asked, Heero glared at his companion again who held up his hands in surrender, "ok, ok".   
  
"What happens now?" Quatre asked.   
  
"First of all, I'll send a couple of you to the colony to retrieve the two elements, and bring them back here." By this time Tempus had handed Usagi a laptop to research with and she approached Dr. J calmly.  
  
"I will send Patres along, to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"That's not necessary, these boys can handle pretty much anything." Dr. J answered.  
  
"Would it not look suspicious with these humans being by themselves after the elements?" Tempus accused, she brushed a lock of dark green hair from her face.  
  
"Let's discuss this elsewhere", J suggested, taking Tempus by the arm and taking her into a separate room. The piolets looked amongst themselves, Duo eyed Patres who kept perfectly still, her cold purple eyes not focusing on anything particular. Duo got up from his seated position and walked towards Patres, she never shifted her gaze.   
  
"Hey beautiful, would you like to go on a date with me, tonight?" He smirked when she looked up at him.   
  
"Plures crapula quam gladus?" Patres requested, Usagi looked up from her laptop, her eyes wide.  
  
"No you not do!" She said, Patres turned her head towards the silver-haired girl.  
  
"Potius mori quam foedare!" Patres insisted. Usagi stifled a laugh at her guardian being so heated up.  
  
"He always like that, no worry". Usagi replied, leaving a very confused Duo to wonder what they were ssaying.  
  
"Maxwell, stop pestering those women", Wufei called out, Duo sighed in defeat.  
  
"But I wanna know if she said yes or not", Duo whined.  
  
"She say she want kill you". Nobody speak to Patres and live, unless guardian or element. You no either". Duo's face paled whiter than Usagi who was giggling. He turned around and headed back to his seat, disappointed. Usagi sat her laptop down and sighed, restless. "Me want eat", she said, pouting towards the boys. "Duo want eat too?" This seemed to perk the braided-piolet up.  
  
"Duo does want eat too", he repeated agreeably, he walked to Usagi, and took her arm, leading her towards the door. Patres' expression turned to a scowl as she set down Tempus' staff and leapt towards Duo, knocking him down, and putting the edge of her glaive on his neck.  
  
"Ira furor brevis est!" She cursed. Usagi lifted the glaive from Duo's neck and helped him up.  
  
"Patres need trust Duo". Patres only growled, "Duo get Usagi food", Usagi finished. Quatre stood up.  
  
"I'll get some food for everyone." He offered, and made a hasty exit. Usagi smiled sheepishly at Duo, who smiled brightly.  
  
"She loves me already", he concluded, "by the way, Usagi-honey, what does 'Patres' mean?" He asked.  
  
"Death", she answered, smiling innocently.   
  
"Well that explains a lot". By the time everyone was seated again, Dr. J and Tempus re-entered the room, everyone awaited from their instructions patiently.   
  
"The one who's taking care of Water and Air is a diva, she'll be singing in a concert at Colony L7, she is also Japanese, (AN: no aliens this fic, gomen), so for that reason I'm sending Heero." Dr. J explained, "however Usagi is the only one the elements will fully trust, because of a special link they share".  
  
"What does that mean?" Heero requested coldly.  
  
"That means Usagi will accompany you...as your wife." Several jaws dropped simotaniously at that, "it will be less suspicious that way, you can be sure the place will be crawling with Oz soldiers". Dr. J explained. Duo stuck out his lower lip in protest.  
  
"Why does Hee-man get all the girls?" He whined, Wufei smacked Duo upside the head.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!" Dr. J stepped in to continue speaking.  
  
"We've also decided to send Patres for safety reasons, and she will pose as Duo's wife." Duo's whole face lit up at this.  
  
"Oh baby!" He called out, jumping up and down excitedly, he stopped and hugged Wufei, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world!" He swooned, Wufei pushed Duo off of him and pulled out his katana, and started chasing Duo around the room.  
  
"Die Maxwell!" Wufei seethed, Duo kept hold on his braid protectively as he ran. Usagi became alarmed at Wufei's cursing, she started to growl and as the patrons of the chase came near, Usagi put out her foot, tripping Wufei, she took the katana from him and held it at his neck. She cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Wufei no kill Duo". Duo pulled Usagi back from his assailant.   
  
"No, Honey, he wasn't going to, it was just teasing." Usagi lowered the katana.  
  
"Teasing", she repeated.  
  
"That's right".  
  
"Teasing", she repeated again, giving the katana back to Wufei, who backed away from Usagi cautiously.  
  
"What does she need Yuy for?" Wufei asked using a sarcastic tone. Their thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Quatre returning with food. Usagi and Duo started to drool in anticipation. They wasted no time and immediately dug in, devouring all the goodies.  
  
"So much for that", Quatre commented thoughtfully, Dr. J announced his leaving quickly, saying he needed some time to prepare the necessary identification.  
  
"Wait a second, what was the importance of the DNA research?" Tempus stood in to answer that one.  
  
"Those who discover our secret and are not allowed, must die". The piolets all understood quickly.  
  
****  
  
  
Zechs Marquise arrived to the Cinq Kingdom without much trouble. People knew him from reputation only, but no one stopped him from being granted an audience with Queen Relena Peacecraft.  
  
Relena sat comfortably in her desk chair, her guest was being sent up to see her, and an Oz member, nonetheless, but she would show no fear. Zechs arrived promptly at her door and knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in", she answered, the door opened quietly as Zechs entered and closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"Where are the elements?" He asked sharply. Relena became filled with confusion.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The elements, where are they?" Zechs was becoming quite annoyed.  
  
"I don't have any clue as to what you're talking about". Relena stood from her seat and narrowed her eyes menacingly, "you better start making sense." Zechs laughed at her futile attempts at trying to be intimidating.   
  
"If you won't tell me, maybe you'd tell Trieze." Relena was about to scream, but Zechs quickly made it over to her and covered her mouth. She struggled, but her attempts proved to be no good.  
  
All of a sudden explosions were heard in the distance as Oz mobile dolls attacked the Cinq Kingdom. Several soldiers made their way to Relena's office, but found it to be empty. Queen Relena was kidnaped.  
  
****  
  
Trieze sat in his office tapping his fingers unconsciously on the desk. He had found out seconds before that Zechs had Queen Rlena in his possession. His smile vanished as the sound of his phone rang, hesitantly he picked it up, and slowly brought it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Trieze said.  
  
"It's Shadow here, am I disturbing you?" The voice was eerie and cold, and very deep. Trieze began stuttering out of complete fear.  
  
"No...no....where are you?"  
  
"Not far now."  
  
"Good...good." Trieze felt a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.  
  
"How are the elements?"  
  
"Fine, just fine, I'll have them all shortly. It wasn't easy...my costs have tripled..."  
  
"Money is of no importance...I want the elements".  
  
"I'll see to it personally", his voice became noticeably quieter.  
  
"I will be upon you soon". With that the connection was cut. The dark planet froze all surface activity when the radio waves it sent, ceased. The Trieze set down the phone, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He would send Zechs to Colony L7, apparently a guard overheard that being said by one of the guardians in their possession. Trieze was sure the missing elements had something to do with the Preventers, and wherever Queen Relena was, the Gundam Piolets would follow...  
  
****Fin for now! Review, review, review (don't be lazy :P) 


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: This is a waste of space, if you think I own either Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or the Fifth Element, you're just as insane as I am.  
  
****Author's Note: Arigatou to all who reviewed, I love you all! This chapter is dedicated to Chibi-Halo, you gave me a lot of ideas. There is Japanese in this chapter, because they're staying in a Japanese-oriented hotel. My grammar is horrible, I know that ^-^. Onegai, onegai, review, and Happy Easter to everyone!  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
News of Relena's kidnaping traveled fast, as somehow Heero always found out. This time he became a little more suspicious of it, as news also came out that Zechs Marquise had her, and was headed out of the Earth's atmosphere. Heero had a feeling he knew exactly which colony Zechs was headed for, and Heero knew that Zechs set it up as a trap for the Gundam piolets.   
  
Dr. J had waisted no time preparing the necessary identification for the group going, they would have to make it as believable as possible if they were going to accomplish the mission without problems. Duo was absolutely thrilled with the idea of being 'married' to Patres, she seemed to think the other way. Usagi didn't really understand the whole situation, but she agreed to anything Tempus instructed of her. As soon as everything was ready Dr. J accompanied the group to the airport where he handed out the passports.  
  
"Once you get there find the diva, get the elements and get out of there as quick as possible."  
  
"What about Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"I'll leave that to your discression, I doubt very much that they'd kill her when there are more important matters at hand. Patres, I couldn't use your name, as it might raise suspicion, so I gave you a Japanese name instead." He handed everyone their passports, Duo looked over Patre's shoulder.  
  
"Hotaru Maxwell...has a nice ring to it." He grinned goofily at his new 'wife', who sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Time is running out, so be as discreet as possible, and Heero, try to keep Usagi out of trouble." With that said, the group headed over to the boarding area with the space shuttle, tickets in hand. Duo and Patres went first, Duo, of course, being with the fabulous actor.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, sweetheart", he informed the attendant, smiling a trademark smile. The attendant didn't seem to notice as she took Patre's passport.  
  
"And her?" The attendant asked.  
  
"Hotaru Maxwell", Patres said clearly, with a hint of an accent in her voice. The attendant stamped the passport and handed it back. Heero quickly handed over his passport, staying as quiet as possible, while Usagi still examined hers curiously.   
  
  
"Heero Yuy", he said monotonously, the attendant looked towards Usagi, who held her passport up.  
  
"Usagi Yuy, multipass!" She chirped excitedly, "multipass!" Usagi continued to repeat the word until Heero got sick of it, and dislodged the passport from her fingers and handed it to the attendant.   
  
"She knows it's a mulitpass", Heero insisted dryly to the silver-haired woman. He returned his attention back to the attendant, "Usagi Yuy, my wife". He stated, the attendant seemed satisfied with that answer and stamped the passports, allowing the couple to join Duo and Patres and board the shuttle.  
  
As they were bing ushered to their seeting, Heero grabbed Duo's arm and held him back to speak to him without the women.   
  
"Remember, this isn't a vacation, so be a little serious". He whispered harshly to the braided piolet, who casually brushed Heero's hand away.  
  
"Relax Hee-man, I know that". Duo quickly moved to sit next to Patres, who didn't seem too thrilled. Heero sat quietly next to Usagi who had her face pressed against the window looking outside curiously. As soon as she felt Heero seating himself, she turned her attention towards him.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" She chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, so you speak Japanese now?"  
  
"Hai! I learn!" Usagi smiled sweetly.  
  
"You know we're not on vacation, we're in trouble, wakaramasu ka?" Usagi nodded in response.  
  
"Heero...iie trouble, Usagi...fifth element, supreme being, Usagi protect Heero, ne?" Heero didn't bother telling Usagi otherwise, as she seemed sure of herself.   
  
"Hn." He responded with, and stayed quiet the rest of the flight.  
  
****  
  
Zechs roughly held Relena by the arm as he escorted her down the hotel hallway to their room, Relena wanting to start screaming, but stifling it, under Zechs' order. As soon as they reached the room Zechs forced Relena in and slammed the door behind him. Relena seethed angrily and stood her ground.   
  
"Heero will come and rescue me", she insisted.  
  
"I'm counting on it". He began pacing nervously around the room.  
  
"Why are we here?" She asked.  
  
"If you must know, I'm here on business".   
  
"And you're dragging me into this mess? How dare you take the Queen of the world hostage!" Relena tried her best intimidation look, Zechs smirked.  
  
"Is that anyway to treat your beloved brother?" Zechs asked, deciding they were completely secluded, he removed his helmet, revealing deep blue eyes. Relena gasped at the sight.  
  
"Not....possible..." she squeaked, then fainted.  
  
****  
  
Attendants were busily moving around preparing the room for the night's entertainment. The concert had sold out very quickly as the diva was well-known throughout the colonies. Everyone stood at attention as the diva and her assistants made their way towards the suite. The head attendant gave the arrived group a respectful bow.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Kakyuu-sama." The attendant greeted, the exotic-looking woman smiled in response, she casually brushed back one of her fiery-red pig-tails, she motioned for her assistants to follow, one approached the head attendant.  
  
"Arigatou. Watashi wa Seiya, anata no onomae wa?"  
  
"Suki", she answered readily.   
  
"Well, Suki, I want you to make sure Kakyuu-sama is not disturbed, onegai." Suki nodded and watched as the other attendants exited the room. "Arigatou", Seiya replied shutting the suite's door, and turned to Kakyuu.  
  
"She's here. Seiya, go find ehr and tell her she can get what she came for, after the concert." Seiya bowed lightly and left to do his biding.   
  
****  
  
Patres and Usagi observed the hotel wide-eyed, as soon as the shuttle reached the colony, the two were extremely curious, and took notice of every little detail. Heero and Duo acted otherwise and only looked for clues as to either the whereabouts of Relena or the diva.  
  
"How are we going to get near her, Hee-man? Even if we can get into the concert, the place is bound to be crawling with Oz soldiers." Duo pleaded his case, but watched as this news brought a smirk to Heero's lips.  
  
  
"Hn." Heero agreed.  
  
"Well if that's the case, I'll see you later".  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero wasn't in the mood for any of Duo's schemes, but Duo wasn't in the mood for being bored. Duo took Patre's hand and led her away from the group.  
  
"I'm going to spend some quality time with my wife, why don't you do the same?" He winked, and dragged a protesting Patres behind.  
  
"Baka", Heero mumbled in his native tongue, producing a fit of giggles from Usagi. As the couple continued their tour they were abruptly interrupted by a noisy figure approaching them. Usagi watched curiously and tugged on Heero's jacket sleeve.  
  
"Doshite, following us?" Usagi asked, smiling when the man turned out to be friendly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Seiya". Seiya greeted, he looked suspiciously towards Heero, "anato no onomae wa?" He asked, midnight blue staring into prussian blue.  
  
"Yuy Heero", Heero answered using proper Japanese grammar. Seiya smirked and turned towards Usagi.  
  
"And your name, lovely lady?" Usagi eyed Heero, who crossed his arms over his chest and stared coldly at Seiya, Usagi returned her attention to the new arrival.   
  
"Yuy Usagi", she answered quickly. Seiya's smirk grew more evident as he begun his teasing to his self-proclaimed rival.  
  
"Heero's imouto?" Seiya asked, keeping his choice of words simple, already anticipating the naive woman's answer.  
  
"Iie, Usagi desu wife!" She answered, making it clear to convince. Seiya took Usagi's arm.  
  
"Heero-san, you're a lucky man", Seiya complimented, taking Heero's arm as well, leading the couple down the hall towards the rooms.   
  
"Will you be attending the concert?" The black-haired man inquired.   
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said, suppressing the urge to shoot Seiya, who began to remind him of Duo.   
  
"Well, say I gave you a couple tickets, think you'd come?"   
  
"How could you possibly have free tickets?" Heero coldly replied with the question.  
  
"Simple, watashi wa diva Kakyuu-sama's personal assistant." Seiya was fully enjoying being sly and sneaky, handing Heero a couple of tickets.  
  
"Hn." Was Heero's reply, he didn't have anything relevant to say, since he had just been had. Seiya eyed the hotel room number on their key and brought the trio to a halt in front of their door. Seiya released his hold on Heero and turned Usagi towards him.  
  
"A fronte praecipitum a tergo lupi albo lapillo natare diem." He said in the divine language, then he winked at Heero, kissed Usagi on the cheek and left them to theirselves.  
  
"What did he say?" Heero growled, opening the door.  
  
"Seiya say Usagi get Air, Water after concert."  
  
****  
  
As Relena stayed out cold, Zechs had left the room to scout for any sign of the missing elements or any of the Gundam piolets. He got lucky on the latter, he had spotted the braided piolet who had been accompanied by an exotic-looking ebony-haired beauty. Zechs had also discovered the diva, 'Kakyuu' was also in the hotel, so things were going as planned. He returned to the hotel room to find Relena out cold still, he reached for his cell and called Trieze's number. Trieze had picked up after the first ring.  
  
"What is it?" Trieze demanded.  
  
"No sign of the elements yet, but I've spotted one of those Gundam piolets, and he was with a suspicious looking woman."  
  
"She might be one of them", Trieze suggested, "I want those elements".  
  
"That diva Kakyuu has them, she'll be doing her concert shortly, I'll have Oz soldiers infiltrate her room."  
  
"Good, don't come back without the elements". With that Trieze disconnected, and left Zechs to his awakening sister. Relena woke with her head throbbing, she clutched her forehead tightly for several moments before noticing Zechs.  
  
"Have a nice nap, Sister?" Zechs asked, standing by the couch he had placed her on after she passed out.  
  
"Tell me your name", she asked calmly.  
  
"Zechs Marquise", he answered nonchalantly.   
  
"Your given name", she asked again, this time more firm.  
  
"Milliardo Peacecraft", he answered, smiling towards his sister who sat up and swung her legs over the edge to sit properly.  
  
"Why did you hide?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be dead, remember?" She remembered, after all it wasn't that long ago that she found out she herself was a Peacecraft.  
  
"I remember", she answered softly, "I'm sorry." Zechs sat down next to his sister.  
  
"So am I, but I need your help." Relena studied her brother's pale face for several moments before replying.  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
"I need you to attract the Gundam piolets". Relena rose her eyebrow at this.  
  
"Heero? Why?"  
  
"They have something Trieze wants, he says it's important, but I don't know why." Relena contemplated on this for several moments before nodding her head.  
  
"If I must, Brother".  
  
****  
  
Seiya entered the suite only a few minutest after he left Heero and Usagi, he still had a smirk planted on his face. He was greeted by one of his shorter companions, Yaten, who delved right into conversation.  
  
"Did you see her? What did she look like?" Yaten demanded excitedly.  
  
"Hai, she's so beautiful, she's indescribable...I so envy Heero". This confused Yaten.  
  
"Who's Heero?" He asked, curiously.   
  
"This fellow posing as Usagi's husband."  
  
"Usagi?"   
  
"Her name, baka." Yaten smiled brightly, desireing to see the perfect woman himself. "I gave them tickets for the concert, so you'll get your chance to see her." This made Yaten happy.  
  
"Let's tell Taiki!" He suggested, yanking on Seiya's arm.  
  
****  
  
Duo sat relatively quietly on a chair in the main lobby. He sat with his eyes narrowed and his lower lip sticking out. Patres, sitting next to him, had her arms crossed and looked off into nothing inparticular. Duo sighed then got down on his knees in front of her.  
  
"Patres, baby, why don't you like me? Do I need to crawl on my hands and knees for you to pay attention to me? I'll beg if I have to!" A few people started giving Duo strange looks as they walked past. Patres looked down on him, and gave a low growl. (AN: Megami*Silence came up with the idea of the rest of this scene ^-^).  
  
"Duo", she said, then gave him a kick to the chest, knocking him back onto the floor, with his limbs flailed about.  
  
"So that's the way you want to play, huh?" Duo called out, not moving an inch. Patres raised an eyebrow skeptically. With lightening speed, Duo sat up, grabbed Patre's legs and hauled her onto him, the force knocking Duo onto the floor bringing Patres with him. Duo smirked at Paters, thrilled with his success. Patres felt otherwise and gripped his neck with her hands, trying to suffocate the life out of him.  
  
"Sapiens nihil affirmat quod non probat!" She yelled angrily, Duo's face had changed the same color of Patre's violet eyes.  
  
"You...are...killing...me..." He choked out. Of course, being the Shinigami, he could regain control as far as he was concerned. Forcing them to roll over, Duo had Patres pinned as he released her iron grip and held her hands tightly in his own, Patres began her cursing again, oblivious to the hotel attendant approaching the couple.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but if you wish to continue your *floorplay*, you'll have to retire to your room, onegai." Duo began blushing and gave the attendant a goofy smile, then looked down at the seething Patres.  
  
"Well Hotaru-baby, let's hit the sack, ne?" Patres smirked and gave Duo a mischievous look.  
  
"Hai", she answered bringing her knee up in between Duo's legs. Duo shrieked loudly, the attendant turned a bright red.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but that will ruin your evening, sir", the attendant sympathized. After several moments of Duo clutching his *sensitive spot*, he seemed to lose his cheerfulness and hauled himself and Patres to their feet. Despite her loud protests, he slung her over his shoulder and carried her back to their room. As he entered the room, both Usagi and Heero looked up from the laptops they were using, (Usagi using Quatre's program), and watched as Duo carried Patres into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Duo roughly set down Patres into the bathtub and turned on the shower head, water spraying all over Patre's body.  
  
"Nemo repente fuit turpissimus!" She cursed at him. Duo leaned over her and smiled innocently.  
  
"If you'd been a good girl, I wouldn't have had to punish you". Patres gave a small amused smile, then grabbed Duo's shirt collar and pulled him down on top of her, Duo also getting soaking wet now.  
  
"You jackass, violence is not the answer!" She spoke in perfect English, then she began giggling, Duo's face went blank.  
  
"Since when could you speak English?" Patres still smiled.  
  
"Shut up", she said, taking a hold of his face and pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
****  
  
Usagi had been reading up on the letter 'S', when Duo had burst into the room with Patres. As soon as he had slammed the bathroom door shut, and turned on the water, she could only guess at what they were doing. Usagi would have never guessed Patres would have finally given into Duo, but she had seen stranger things happen. Usagi had found the word she had assumed meant what the couple in the bathroom were doing. (AN: I'll give you three guesses as to which word she's looking at, the first two guesses don't count).  
  
"Heero", she called, "this what Duo, Patres doing?" She asked innocently, Heero set down his laptop and looked over Usagi's shoulder. He willed an oncoming blush away, from what he had read.   
  
"Hn." He said, going to the bathroom door and leaning up against the door to see if he could hear anything. Then he opened the door to find Duo and Patres kissing in the bathtub. "I thought I told you this wasn't a vacation". He growled. Usagi had peeked in behind Heero and a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Duo no eat Patres!" She yelled, giggling. The couple in the bathtub looked up and blushed wildly. Duo turned off the water and started laughing, embarrassed. He got up and helped Patres up and out of the bathtub. Usagi became extremely fascinated with the bathtub and rushed to step inside of it. Immediately the showerhead turned on and sprayed water all over the unsuspecting Usagi. Duo turned his attention to Usagi and yelled.   
  
"Heero, the autowash went off." Duo wrung out his braid and Heero rushed to Usagi's aid, turning off the water and grabbing a towel and putting in on her.  
  
"There's an autowash in that", Heero said, giving Usagi a stern look. She looked up at him shivering, with her lower lip sticking out.  
  
"Autowash", she repeated, in between the chattering of her teeth.  
  
"Hn." Heero said, not being able to resist the innocent silver-haired woman. He pulled the towel tighter around Usagi and rubbed her arms, helping her dry off.  
  
"Autowash", she repeated. Duo and Patres smiled towards Heero and Usagi, trying not to make it obvious, but Heero noticed anyways. He narrowed his eyes and separated himself from Usagi, leaning up against the door. Usagi dropped the towel and slid down her suspenders, taking off her t-shirt. Heero's eyes widened, then he turned around, Duo stared, his jaw dropped, Patres notice this and slapped Duo, who pouted but turned around. Usagi wrung out her shirt and put it back on.  
  
"Autowash", she said again, then headed back for her laptop, the others following back into the room.  
  
"So Hee-man, the concert's going to be starting shortly, what do we do?"  
  
"I have two tickets". Duo raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"Where'd you get those?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'll go along with Usagi, since the diva Kakyuu will know her. You and Patres should go to the diva's room, since they know Patres, and keep your eyes out for Relena." Duo smirked at this.  
  
"Oh. I get it, you want to avoid Miss Pacifist." Heero crossed his arms and Usagi put in her opinion.  
  
"Heero no like Sieya, is why". Duo's smirk widened into a grin.  
  
"Oh! Let me guess, the one who gave you the tickets?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"Seiya kiss", she said and pointed to her cheek. Duo was having a field trip with this.  
  
"This is rich! Heero's jealous of this Seiya fellow." He started laughing, but abruptly stopped when Heero pointed his gun at him.  
  
"Omae wa korosu", Heero growled, Usagi panicked and pushed Heero's arm down in protest.  
  
"Heero no kill Duo", she protested, finding it strange that everyone wanted to kill Duo all the time.  
  
"Thanks honey, you two better get going if you want good seats". Usagi smiled brightly.   
  
  
"Autowash", she chirped. 


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
****Author's Note: Arigatou to minna who reviewed, you make me so happy ^-^. This chapter is kind of more a teaser chapter for things to come, just to get you people drooling in anticipation (yeah right...) Well, don't forget to review for me, Enjoy!  
Ja Ne!  
****  
  
The evening came fast on the colony, in the hotel people were busy shuffling about preparing for the concert. Heero and Usagi made their way to the concert hall, Heero being cautious about everyone and everything, and if he was lucky, he'd spot a certain Queen. Usagi kept looking around curiously at every little thing she saw, the concert hall looked like an old opera house.  
  
Seiya spotted the couple right away, considering Usagi's long silver hair made her stand out like a sore thumb. He came up from behind them, and casually slid his arms in their's, leading them to their seats.  
  
"Heero-san, Usagi, I'm glad you decided to come." Heero said and did nothing except walk along side Seiya. Usagi was listening contently to the sounds of chatter around her. "Kakyuu-sama is also glad, and is looking forward to seeing you both as well." As soon as they reached their seats in the front row, Seiya gave them a respectful bow and spoke. "Onegai, enjoy the sho, I will come for you afterwards." With that Seiya left to go back stage.  
  
Heero and Usagi sat in their seats silently, Usagi turned her head towards Heero and studied his cold expression for several moments.  
  
"Nani?" Heero finally asked, keeping his sights set towards the stage.  
  
"Heero?" She quietly asked.  
  
"Nani?" He repeated, not shifting his gaze.  
  
"Why you never smile?" She asked, her voice innocent and gentle. Heero finally broke his gaze and turned his head towards Usagi.  
  
"Emotions are for the weak." He said, Usagi rose her eyebrows.  
  
"Doshite?" Their eyes had locked by then, neither one so much as blink. Heero couldn't answer the question because that's how he was taught, she wouldn't understand. He never had to answer, since the lights dimmed and everything went quiet.  
  
****  
  
Zechs and Relena sat alone in one of the balconies. Relena was looking for some sign of Heero, and succeeded, when a flash of silver caught her sight. Relena pointed out the couple and felt extremely jealous when she noticed how incredibly beautiful the woman was, and how Heero made no move to separate from her. They sat in the front row, so that made it all the more easy to keep an eye on the couple.  
  
"Where are the other two?" Zechs asked, looking around frantically.  
  
"Maybe they purposely didn't come?" Relena suggested, which seemed logical enough. "Heero will notice me, he always does, so we'll wait." Zechs nodded silently and studied the stage as the lights dimmed.  
  
****  
  
Duo and Patres made their way down the hallway towards the diva Kakyuu's room. Patres now only completely spoke in English and Japanese. Her English was perfect, obviously she had known it for a long time, which still bothered Duo, but not that much.  
  
"I think if anyone can restore Hee-man's humanity, it'd be Usagi, I tell you Beautiful, she's one charming little lady." Duo pointed out to Patres, she smiled brightly.  
  
"Indeed, it's her naivety that makes her seem so 'cute' as you say it, but also she is quite beautiful, and quite deadly, if need by. She is perfect". Patres slipped her arm in Duo's, who seemed more tame with her by his side.   
  
"That's my point, the perfect soldier should have nothing less than the perfect woman, don't you think so?"  
  
"I think we should allow Heero to make that decision himself." Patres patted Duo's hand reassuringly. Duo looked doubtful.  
  
"Any girl next in line to being the world's most eligible bachelorette would be Queen Relena herself. Do you think she and Heero would make a good couple?" Duo began laughing hysterically, Patres smirked and motioned towards the door of interest. Patres knocked firmly and waited for an answer, while slipping her arm out of her companions'.   
  
"Who is it?" They heard, in Japanese, Patres took charge.  
  
"Watakushi no namae wa Patres desu, guardian Death for the five elements." Satisfied with the answer, Yaten opened the door to allow the couple in.   
  
"I'm glad you came, gomen nasai, but you will have to wait for Kakyuu-sama to return before you may take the elements." Patres bowed lightly in response and the couple entered at Yaten's bidding. "Watashi wa Yaten, one of Kakyuu-sama's servants, I believe Seiya is an acquaintance of Heero-san and Usagi-sama's?" Patres nodded, "Seiya desu with Kakyuu-hime now. Taiki desu with Air and Water now as well, so if you like, onegai stay with me until the concert is over." Patres nodded.  
  
  
"Hai, that is fine."  
  
****  
  
A single, solitary spotlight lit up a spot on the stage, and within it stood the infamous diva Kakyuu, in a traditional kimono decorated with several jewels and silk flowers. Her fiery-red hair was tied into two large hoop-pig-tails on either side of her head. She looked out towards the audience and began singing a sweet opera melody. Her voice carried like a bird throughout the concert hall, all eyes were completely on Kakyuu as she spread her message through song. Usagi's eyes sparkled and shimmered with the formation of tears, she understood what the diva was singing about, because Kakyuu sang in the devine language. Heero eyed Usagi and leaned in close to her.  
  
"What is she saying?" He asked her, Usagi continued to stare toward Kakyuu.  
  
"She tell about elements." Usagi answered softly. "She say danger is coming."  
  
"What kind of danger?" Heero inquired.  
  
"They're here." Usagi answered, turning her head towards Heero.  
  
"Who's here?"  
  
"Bad people."  
  
****  
  
Yaten was quietly chatting with Duo and Patres when they heard pounding footsteps coming from down the hallway. Duo was the first to hear it, and hastily brought his finger to his lips to signify everyone be quiet. He slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Opening it up a hair, he noticed soldiers checking rooms down the hall, closing the door quietly, he turned around to face his two confused companions.  
  
"What is it?" Patres asked, worried.  
  
"Oz", he answered, and readied his handgun. A knock on the door made him try to think as quickly as possible, "nani?" Duo asked, trying his clearest Japanese. The Oz soldier outside stood close to the door.  
  
"Sir, are you classified as human?" The soldier inquired, knowing if he wasn't, they had Kakyuu's room. Duo smirked and winked at Patres.  
  
"Ah, negative, I am a meat popsicle." He answered smartly in English.  
  
"Sir, will you open the door?" Came the question, Duo stood back and aimed the gun towards the door.  
  
"Sure", he said cheerfully. The soldier kicked to door open, he looked up unexpectantly at Duo, who grinned and fired the gun, "welcome to my lesson on why you should not piss the Shinigami off." Other soldiers flooded into the room and Duo fired more shots, hitting his targets right on. As soon as they were all dead, Patres and Yaten moved towards Duo silently.  
  
"Well that went fast", Yaten commented.   
  
They were interrupted by the sound of more soldiers approaching the door, as soon as they looked at their fallen companions, they shifted their gaze towards the trio in the room. Duo pulled the trigger, but the gun was empty. He gave the soldiers an innocent smile, but the soldiers charged into the room.  
  
Yaten shrieked in fright, as a soldier reached for him, but Patres was faster as the symbol on her forehead began glowing brightly and she touched her hand to the soldier's neck, killing him instantly.   
  
Duo had resolved to hand-to-hand combat, the soldiers were too slow, Duo had to snap their necks with his hands to kill them.   
  
Duo was knocked over, being bombarded by a group of soldiers, Patres rushed to his aid, silently wishing she had her glaive, and touched as many soldiers as possible, freeing her companion. Duo gave her a thankful smile and reached for her hand, but she pulled her hand back.   
  
"Not while I'm still channeling my power", she said, heading towards more potential victims. Duo quickly got back up to help finish off the last soldiers. Within minutes ther ewere no more Oz soldiers standing, Duo swiped his hands signifying his content in success.  
  
"We better get the elements outta' here now", he suggested.  
  
"I think you're right", the still nervous Yaten replied."  
  
"They'll be after Kakyuu", Patres pointed out.  
  
"Hee-man will take care of them, no prob."  
  
****  
  
Kakyuu had finished her song, people gave her a standing ovation and clapped wildly. Usagi had been especially moved, as she had understood what Kakyuu had been saying, Usagi had a small smile on her lips as she clapped, she kept her sights on the glossy stage as she spoke.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Duck", she said as she dropped to the floor, taking Heero with her as a bullet ricochet off of the back of Usagi's chair. An outcry of screams from the audience rang out as Oz soldiers poured into the concert hall. Seiya had rushed to take Kakyuu off stage, so she would be safe for the time being.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Heero hissed, raising himself to his knees, Usagi smirked.  
  
"Flash on stage", she answered. It didn't take long before people in the audience were evacuated by the soldiers. Seiya had crawled to the duo in the front and huddled close to Usagi.  
  
"Thought you'd like some help", he said. "Kakyuu's safe for now". They were interrupted when a soldier had made it to the front of the rows. He looked towards the trio and moved in, with his gun pointed at Heero's back. Seiya panicked and held up his hands, "I'm not with him", he insisted innocently.  
  
Heero began growling in anger when the soldier was right behind him. Moving quickly, Heero swept his leg, knocking the soldier over, Heero took the gun and pointed it at the soldier's neck, pulling the trigger. Seiya yelled out in surprise, scaring Usagi, and pissing Heero off, who aimed his gun at Seiya's head.  
  
"Yell again, and I'll shoot you", Heero threatened. Hearing approaching feet, Heero stood up and began firing on any soldiers that were in the concert hall. All of a sudden he heard his name being screeched out.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrooooooo!!!" It was *obviously* Relena's voice, he looked up and saw her in one of the balconies with Zechs pulling her out of it. Heero growled and motioned for the other two to follow him out of the concert hall.  
  
****  
  
Usagi and Seiya had armed themselves with guns from dead Oz soldiers. Heero led the way, making sure they were safe before they'd continue on their way. Once they reached Kakyuu's room, they met up with Duo, Patres, Yaten, Taiki, Air and Water.   
  
"Hey, Hee-man, where have you been? I had to do all the dirty work", Duo said, motioning towards the dead bodies on the floor.  
  
"Duo, get everyone to a space cruiser, I'm going after Zechs", Heero ordered.  
  
"Not us", Seiya pointed out, "we're going to get out of this hotel and go home, it's been a pleasure", he said, and took Usagi's hand, kissing it softly, then letting it go. The three guardians quickly gave their goodbyes, Seiya wishing Heero luck, of whom nodded silently in response. The trio quickly left, going to get the diva and make their escape.  
  
When they left Heero nodded towards Duo, then headed quickly off to find Zechs and Relena. Usagi eyed Patres who nodded her head, allowing the silver-haired woman to follow after her 'husband'. Duo noticed and was also going to follow, but Patres grabbed his arm.   
  
"Don't. Let her go after him". She said, then took the element's arms and they left to find their transportation.  
  
****  
  
Heero made it to the main lobby, which was completely empty, except for the couple he had been searching for. Racing towards them, Heero pointed his gun at Zechs' head.  
  
"Release her", his cold voice echoed throughout the lobby. Zechs froze in his place, his hand tightly gripping Relena's arm.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up", Zechs commented dryly.  
  
"Release her". Heero commanded again.  
  
Zechs slowly turned himself and Relena around, he had a gun pointed to her head.  
  
"Drop the gun, or I'll kill her". Knowing how ruthless Oz soldiers could be, Heero reluctantly obeyed and dropped the gun. Zechs laughed and pointed the gun at Heero's head, "stupid move", he commented, and prepared to squeeze the trigger. Relena screamed in protest.  
  
"You said you wouldn't kill him", she yelled.  
  
The shot was never fired, as Zechs was knocked to the ground by a certain silver-haired beauty.  
  
"Heero no get killed", Usagi said, taking Zechs' gun, allowing Heero to pick his own up. Relena looked frantically between Heero and Usagi.  
  
"Heero? Who is this?" She asked, getting even more upset.  
  
"She's my wife", Heero answered, approaching Zechs and pointing the gun at him, ready to fire. Relena screamed an kneeled on the ground, shielding her brother.  
  
"Don't kill him, you can't, he's my brother", Relena pleaded, Heero was furious.  
  
"You've known that all this time?" Heero accused, Relena looked up with teary eyes.  
  
"How long have you been married?" She accused back, Heero lowered the gun to his side.  
  
"Hn." He answered, and motioned for her to stand up. Usagi helped Zechs up, who remained silent for the moment.  
  
"Heero, we go back to Earth now?" Usagi asked, Heero nodded, the group went to head outside of the hotel, where Duo had a space shuttle ready.  
  
The group boarded the ship, Zechs resisted the urge to take over the ship when he noticed the elements were on board. Duo was at the controls when Heero made his way up to Duo.  
  
"What's with bringing the enemy on board?" Duo asked casually.  
  
"He's Relena's brother", Heero answered, sliding in the seat next to Duo's. The duo fell silent when the object of their conversation approached them.  
  
"I know you're not exactly thrilled to have me here, but I want to thank you, Trieze won't accept me back without the elements, so I'm basically at your mercy". Duo eyed Heero who refused to speak.  
  
"If you help us, we'll let you stay with Relena", Duo suggested cooly.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Zechs asked skeptically.  
  
"We need to get the other elements and their guardians", Duo explained, Zechs smirked.   
  
"I see. Well, perhaps I will assist".   
  
"You have no choice", Heero growled at Zechs, then he glanced back towards where the two newly acquired elements were. One tall and lean, with short dirty-blond hair, she was Air, the other, aqua-marine hair, she was Water.  
  
  
AN: Fin for now, I'd like to get up to 50 reviews, onegai, if you would take the time to review for me, do you like how it's going, hate, I need feedback ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
  
****Author's Note: Gomen for taking forever, but with a full-time job, I can't do everything at once, since I spent so much time getting ready for Animé North...and it was an absolute blast. I went as Ranma-chan..my okaasan made my outfit, it's sugoi! Anyways, I'll be selling my artwork over the internet (check out Usa-chan's website when she updates smcrossover.com). It's crossover artwork, which means crossover couples, it seems my Wolverine/Usagi pics are the most popular right at the moment...even though I like the wedding pic of Usa/Heero that I did. If you're interested, contact me, pingu_18@hotmail.com, if you'd like personalized portraits. As for this fic, I'm just going to finish it off, like the movie, and start working on my new fic, "Let's Get Dirty"...which will come out soon. Good luck for those who are going back to school, I pity you! ^-^  
Ja Ne  
****  
  
As soon as the group had returned to head quarters, and angry protest had arisen with the sight of Zechs Marquise' arrival. Relena had been full of energy, she kept close to Heero, but minimized her flaunting for when Usagi was looking.  
  
Wufei had begun his protesting immediately, desiring more to eliminate the former Oz soldier as opposed to receiving his help.  
  
Tempus was both shocked and excited to discover Patres' new personality. She actually had one now. Although Patres only kept her bubbly talking for Duo, of whom was always by her side. Needless to say, the other piolets found it both surprising and amusing that the cold guardian of death had switched so dramatically.   
  
"How long do we have before the evil is here?" Duo asked Tempus, who had examined the two recovered elements to make sure they were unharmed.  
  
"Not long now, you may have six hours at best".  
  
"I guess some of us should get going as soon as possible, then". Duo looked towards Heero, who nodded in agreement. Zechs placed a hand reassuringly on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"I'll go too, I can get through security down to the cell."  
  
"Oh no you're not", Duo said, "you tell us how to get in, then you're going back to the Cinq kingdom with Relena". Zechs paused silently for a moment instead of protesting, he would be risking his life, but so were the gundam piolets.   
  
"And if you die?" Zechs asked, Duo smirked.  
  
"I'm the god of death, I will rise again".   
  
****  
  
  
The tension was very thick in the air, as everyone prepared for what was to come. Time was running out, fast, the piolets rushed to where their gundams were kept. Tempus swiftly handed her staff over to Patres who started shaking her head in protest.  
  
"You must take this to the temple, prepare it for our arrival", Tempus instructed, Patres hesitantly took the staff, then looked towards her male companion.  
  
"Duo help me?" Patres asked in English, "don't go with them, come with me and help me." Duo shifted his gaze between his fellow piolets and his new girlfriend, and had to make a choice there on the spot.   
  
"I'm sorry, Baby, but I've got to go with them, they need me." Patres pouted for a second before Tempus patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"Do not worry, you can handle it, Patres, Usagi will go with myself and we shall go to get the other elements and guardians." Dr. J approached the group and motioned towards another door.  
  
"I will get her and the two elements to Egypt in time, you better hurry, though." With that Dr. J took Patre's arm and led her, Air and Water out of the door. Tempus turned around and looked towards the piolets.   
  
"Alright, who will take care of breaking into the cell?" She kept her speaking crisp and quick as not to waste any time. The boys looked at each other and Quatre stepped forward.  
  
"I will, you can ride with me". He suggested, Duo got a goofy look on his face and gave a playful slap on the blond's shoulder.  
  
"Nice move, Q-man!" Quatre blushed wildly, not realizing what he had just said, but Tempus didn't notice. Trowa stepped up and spoke quietly, but received attention.  
  
"I will help him as well." Tempus nodded and looked towards Trowa.  
  
"Usagi shall go with you, what about the rest of you?" Duo pounded his fist in the palm of his hand and smirked.  
  
"Oh, we'll clear a nice little path for ya..."  
  
*****  
  
The waiting was now over, and the real work was starting, or 'fun' in Duo's case. Although he pouted that he couldn't have Patres sitting in his lap, like Quatre did. They all got ready for the big attack, flying in their mobile suits, until the came to a clearing, where they could land for a minute.   
  
The whole way there, Quatre had a few problems. First, he couldn't stop blushing. He had a beautiful, older woman sitting on his lap, and he just couldn't help but to flush all the way there. And second, he could barely see. She was definitely taller than him, and flying an aircraft with not much visibility, came a great price, and the great price was, having to smell her hair, and what a scent it was. It was very sweet, but exotic, and he couldn't get enough. This was not good because, he didn't want to be rude, and have her slap him for sniffing her hair.  
  
Trowa had a rather different experience, Usagi was an interesting concept. She couldn't seem to sit still, making things rather uncomfortable for the silent one, Trowa had wished he had taken the laptop that Usagi had been using to keep her occupied.   
  
"Usagi...could you stop moving", Trowa asked quietly, but sternly. Usagi stopped moving and gave him a big smile and a vigorous nod. But instead, continued with her talking.... which was starting to give him a headache. She talked non-stop about the elements and guardians. Trowa had the feeling that he was going to enjoy the company of Atticum, known for her wisdom, and silence.  
  
****  
  
They all landed their gundams in a camouflaged area, and proceeded to exit them. Usagi seemed persistent to stick close to Trowa, even though she could see his discomfort. He allowed her to follow close behind him, deeper into the forest, until the point where she couldn't see much. She reached out to try and touch her surroundings, but only succeeded into finding Trowa's hand. So she kept it, and made Trowa even more tense than before. They continued on, to a spot where some light was shining through.  
  
Tempus looked at it a bit skeptically. She didn't like the site of it, but when she saw Usagi's pleading face, she gave in, and nodded. The boys both jumped on a quad each, and started it up. It was a bit noisy, but not bad. Usagi jumped at the noise. She looked the quad over for a second, and then squealed in delight, as she hoped on, right behind Trowa. Trowa secretly rolled his eyes, regretting volunteering for this, but sighed and felt like giggling instead. It was strange, but Usagi changed him......  
  
*****  
  
They raced towards the base, engines roaring loudly, presenting themselves, waiting for them to retaliate. As expected a barrage of Oz soldiers came pouring in lines, and clusters, ready to strike at any moment. All at once, they fired at Trowa, Quatre and the girls, about to make them cat food, but instead the shots were ricocheted off of Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, and Nataku.   
  
The others had come just in time, as they distracted the Oz soldiers from stopping Trowa and the group, whom were on a mission to find the elements and their guardians. They drove their quads right through the main entrance doors, as to not waste time. They rode deeper and deeper down every corridor possible, and maneuvered the quads so well. Usagi was having a blast, as opposed to Quatre who felt ashamed for breaking and entering. As they went by one room, Tempus and Usagi felt a spark pressure through their ears. Tempus waved down Trowa, and Usagi, and Quatre stopped.   
  
They all stood patiently at the door, as Trowa listened in, to hear for some signification of life. in his ears he heard a loud yell of distress, so Trowa took out a small bag from his quad. From inside he pulled out some tools. They were odd looking gadgets. Usagi picked one up, and played with it. It started drilling, and she shrieked. Tempus glared at the tool, ripped it out of Usagi's hands and threw it at the ground. It smashed into little bits of pieces.  
  
"Um... what that thing Trowa?" Usagi asked, a nervous feeling flooding her. Tempus looking anticipated for a good explanation for why the tool was attacking Usagi.  
  
Trowa looked up, directly into Tempus' eyes with a sigh, "That... was a tool called a laser drill. It is used to open a jammed, or locked door...." he trailed off, frustration finally approaching his eyes. Tempus suddenly frowned at the bits of pieces scattered along the ground. Usagi continued to twitch nervously, and Quatre chuckled, while looking at the iron, locked door. When Quatre's small bit of laughter stopped, Usagi looked at him, and then at the door. She started to giggle as well.  
  
"Good thinking Quatre," Quatre turned his attention towards Usagi, dumbfounded, "We need no drill or laser to open door. Tempus," she signaled for Tempus to come closer. Tempus obeyed, and Usagi started to talk in her divine language. Tempus nodded, and they backed up to the other side. Like a bullet, they flew towards the door, and simultaneously punched the door, with awesome power. The door blasted open, to the other end of the room.  
  
"Ugh..... that was my idea?" Quatre sqeaked, his right eye developing a twitch. Usagi nodded, and kissed Quatre on the cheek. Quatre turned many shades of red, and an eerie shade of blue while Tempus and Trowa entered the room. Quatre slowly followed them, Tempus turned back to look at her master. Seeing Usagi back away slowly, didn't reach a good level of trust in Tempus. She walked towards Usagi at the same pace Usagi was moving backwards.  
  
"I must go..." Usagi whispered at Tempus, and ran as fast as she could, down the hallway, right before Tempus sprung after her to catch her wrist, stopping her from going any further, but it didn't work. Usagi had her mind set on something, and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.  
  
*****  
  
Duo's right arm had just been wounded, which made him go offline for a minute. Wufei covered him, he guarded Deathscythe from the Oz soldiers. One after another, each Oz member challenged the gundams to a fight, and each time they lost. They couldn't handle the amount of strength the gundams had. The odds were always against the Oz soldiers, but they wouldn't stop, and The boys knew that they would have to kill them all before entering the building. But they wouldn't have enough time to take out all the Oz soldiers.  
  
Wufei burned a semi circle around him, and the ground. The soldiers ignored it, but were caught in a trap, as their mobile dolls caught fire. The fire blazed, and spread along the field they were battling on. At the same time, Heero had been firing at a line of dolls that were trying to pile on him, in hopes to tip him over. Of course this strategy didn't work, and Heero came back, full throttle with his mobile suit's fist. He smashed up the front of the mobile doll, and then moved back, only to fire a round of shots and blow it up.  
  
A large force was thrown upon Deathscythe Hell, and pushed him back where he was only a few yards away from the base. He raised his scythe, about to smash the shit put of any mobile doll that came near him, but that thought was lost when a bullet of pain shot through his whole right arm, feeling dislocated. Duo screamed out in pain, his eyes squeezed tight, and sweat trickling down his face. He looked up for a moment, hatred burning throughout his body. In a second a pile of mobile dolls were blown away by Wing Zero. Debris was blown all around. A large burning piece of a mobile doll was heading for Duo's direction, there was hardly anything he could do. The others would expect him to get out of the way, but supporting his limp arm was trouble enough. Duo growled in frustration, as the debris made contact with his gundam. He was thrown back the rest of the way, collapsing onto the building. Everything blew up, the whole left area of the base was destroyed, Duo fell unconscious.  
  
*****  
  
Trowa was skeptical about having to get these girls out of the cells. He didn't trust them yet, and wasn't sure if he could, especially hearing that they have special powers, it made it all the more skeptical. He decided against his better judgement to try and get them out, when a loud crash was heard. Everyone became deathly silent.  
  
The girls were looking up in surprise of the loud noise, and the guys were eyeing the hall all around the cell area.. Without warning the roof collapsed on top of them. Trowa pushed Quatre out of the way and was prepared to get barricaded, but instead the mass of metal was put on fire, and melted against the roof. Trowa looked back at the girls. They were starting to get out, one of them was already out. The long, black-haired girl, with the red outfit. Trowa nodded his appreciation, and she smiled. Trowa now knew he could trust them.  
  
As one of the girls were attempting to get out through the melted cell bars, a completely unexpected thing happened. Everything was crashed upon. Quatre yelled, "Everyone, get down and cover your heads." The girls complied, and Trowa threw himself at Tempus, just as Quatre did the same to the black-haired girl.   
  
A wave of smoke was thrown against them, and fire followed, but died down. It was like something had fallen from the sky. Debris was blown every where, and a chunk of metal was hurtled towards the girls in the cell, but was deflected by the bars. This became more of an advantage however, because it ripped the bars right out of the ground with a vast force. At the same time the lights gave out, leaving the girls to try and get out in the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Heero and Wufei fought off the rest of the Oz soldiers as fast as they could. Then they proceeded to omit from their gundams, and race towards Deathscythe Hell. They scaled the large machine and opened the door. There Duo was, unconscious and a puddle of blood around his face, which was lying on the ground. Wufei cut off Duo's seatbelt, and checked to make sure there wasn't any major damage. Satisfied that their companion would be alright, Wufei and Heero made there way towards the cell area.   
  
****  
  
A bump and curse was heard a lot while the girls tried to get out of the cell. Earth had stepped on Atticum's fingers, and was knocked over by Fire trying to get through the crowd. She accidentally walked back to where she came from. Amor finally felt her way out, and ran into something about her size. It was hard, and stiff. (Megami: No you sick hentai weird oh's, it's not what you think!!!!) She was startled when she felt someone's hands clasp over hers. "Hello? Are you alright? I can't see you, but it sounds like you girls are having some trouble getting out of the cell. Here, let me help you." He put his arm around her's and guided her back to the cell. There he held out a hand towards the other girls. Atticum had felt along the bars, and came close to end when she felt someone's hand being held out, probably for her benefit. She took hold of it, and it helped her out, carefully. She thanked the person, and walked off.   
  
Atticum had absolutely no idea where she was going. She started to walk up something, hoping it was stairs, but instead off finding another level, she fell off.... right into Trowa's arms. Trowa had been searching for something to use as a torch, when instead he caught a fallen person. He didn't know who it was, but she was light. He put her down. She raised her head, "Thank you. I cannot see where I am going." She spoke with such a light accent. Trowa seemed to admire her voice, it sounded of wisdom, and sophistication. He started to walk away, when she grabbed his hand, and walked with him. He tensed a bit, not being used to touching someone so much, but didn't really mind, because it was dark, and she couldn't see.  
  
Quatre helped another girl out. This one seeming upset, and had quite a strong grip. She jumped out and walked to what she thought was the center of the room. There she sat down, and said a chant, spreading her hands around her, in a circle. A second later flames sparked out of the ground, and started to burn, giving the room light. Quatre looked at the girl he was accompanied by. She was quite beautiful, with shiny blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She seemed just as amazed when she starred at him, taken by his boyish look, but feeling secure with such a strong young man.  
  
Trowa too looked at who was standing with him, holding his hand. She looked just as she had sounded. Blue hair, giving him a feeling she was different from the others. And shining in her blue eyes, he could see the innocence and kindness that she possessed. Her smile was radiant, giving him this soft feeling within his stomach. Something he never felt before, but he just passed it off, blaming it on the events that had just taken place.   
  
Just then a crash was heard. Everyone looked at the wall. Something was banging on the other side of the wall. Quatre looked at Trowa, "It has to be the other guys." Trowa nodded, but wasn't sure on how they were going to get out, he didn't have any of his tools, and Usagi had left. He wasn't sure if Tempus would be able to open the wall herself. Quatre seemed to be thinking the same thing when he asked, "Tempus, can you break through the wall?"   
  
Tempus looked back at the others, "Unfortunately no. I cannot." Then she looked over at Earth, "But you can." she pointed at her. Earth looked at her with a smile, and nodded eagerly, like she was enjoying this.  
  
She walked over towards the wall. Raising her hands, her index, and pinky fingers extended, and thumb as well. Then she put both hands together, placing them on the wall. She placed her thumbs upon her index fingers. Suddenly an eerie green light flashed and the wall glowed of it. Earth took three steps backwards, her hands in the same position. Slowly she extended her other two pairs of fingers. Keeping her palms together, she opened her hands, and a blast of the same eerie green light hit the wall in one spot. From there, it cracked through the whole wall, like an earthquake. Earth then parted her hands, and the wall completely blasted open, the metal never once touching her.   
  
On the other side, two boys stood, looking at the girls with uncertain eyes. Not bothering to explain what had happened by either party, everyone climbed quickly out of the crumbled cell to make their escape. Tempus stopped before they reached the gundams and turned around. Heero noticed her making her escape and roughly grabbed her arm, Tempus winced in pain.  
  
"I'm going after Usagi", she clarified, and released herself from Heero's grip to continue back into the base. Heero watched her but suddenly felt the urge to go after the silver-haired woman himself. Concluding that was a better decision, he headed after Tempus, Wufei had spotted his companion and caught up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"After Usagi".   
  
"Usagi's in trouble?"   
  
"Hn. When is Usagi not in trouble?" Wufei had to smirk at that answer, and the boys decided to split up, that way they could cover more ground faster. Oz soldiers had been rushing around in a panic, making them easy target practice for either piolet.  
  
While rounding a corner, Heero spotted a familiar form lying face down on the ground.   
  
"Tempus?" He asked, but when he didn't get a response, he moved closer and slowly turned her around so she would face him. Covered in blood, she had been shot, obviously by a soldier, but she was still alive, if barely. Tempus focused her eyes on Heero and prepared to speak, forcing the words from her throat.   
  
  
"You must take her to the temple"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The fifth element, the supreme being sent to Earth, to save the universe".  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Yes...but she's more fragile than she seems...she needs your help...and your love...or she will...die..." Tempus let out one last breath and her life ceased to exist. Heero kneeled there for several moments before getting up to move. He didn't know where the silver-haired woman had run off to, but he had a vague idea. Getting up, adrenaline beginning to build up, Heero set off towards Treize's office.   
  
****  
  
Treize clutched the four small wands protectively against his chest. He was breathing heavily, his choice hand gun laying dormant on the floor before him. A strange silver-haired woman had tried to steal the wands from him, but he had been ready and had shot her several times. Now she lay on the ground bleeding, no doubt to death, if she was not dead already.   
  
A small chuckle escaped his lips, relief flooding throughout him.   
  
"Why are you laughing?" Came a deep, angered voice from the doorway. Treize looked up and spotted the shadowed figure approaching his office. "You haven't won...Omae wa korosu", the deadly voice said. Treize panicked inwardly, but didn't let that show outwardly. Heero stepped inside the office, and lowered to check Usagi's pulse. She was indeed still alive, but her pulse was weak. Pulling out a gun, Heero pointed it towards the Oz leader and readied to fire, but another voice stopped him.  
  
Wufei drew his katana and entered the room, he looked down at Heero who waited for explanation.  
  
"Take her, Yuy, I have unfinished business here." Heero looked towards Treize who nodded silently to Wufei, a smirk curving his lips. Without any more hesitation, Heero lifted the limp Usagi into his arms and exited the room, somehow knowing what would happen.   
  
****  
  
The group had waited for the rest of their companions at their gundams. Duo had woken up and was groggily trying to follow what everyone else was saying. He frowned and looked up towards Atticum, who had been making a makeshift sling for him.   
  
"Hey Patres baby, why do you have to hit me so hard?" He whined. Atticum blushed furiously, Earth had heard, and smacked Duo in his good arm.  
  
"Ish alle Patres!" She said, Duo looked up at her, confused.  
  
"She said that 'she's not Patres'", Atticum translated. Duo gave a goofy smile. The other women gasped when they saw Heero carrying Usagi out of the debris, their key laying bleeding in his arms. Wufei followed close behind, a solemn look on his face, he was tightly clutching the small elemental wands in his hand. Noticing that Tempus did not accompany them, no one said anything, knowing what had probably happened.   
  
"Let's get to the temple", Heero growled, Wufei tossed the wands to Atticum.   
  
"Who's going to piolet Deathscythe Hell?" Quatre asked. Duo stood up and wavered a bit. He grabbed onto his assailants' arm.  
  
"This babe will do just fine, I'll use one arm, and she can use the other..." He grinned wolfishly, Quatre blushed but nodded, Amor latched herself onto him, forcing him to get to Sandrock. The others also paired up and climbed in their respective gundams and started off towards Cairo.  
  
****  
  
Wufei's temper was beginning to shorten out, as Fire tried to get comfortable in his lap. He was trying to concentrate as much as possible at flying Nataku, but his eyes continually drifted to the raven-haired vixen blocking his view. Letting out a big sigh of frustration, Fire leaned forward towards the cockpit's screen and looked out. She made some noise indicating her amazement at the sight, Wufei growled.   
  
"Good thing the window's not open". He mumbled, Fire had understood and turned around, giving him her version of a dirty look. "Why do I have to have a woman sitting on my lap?" He wondered out loud in annoyance. Fire smirked and snuggled in closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Would you prefer a *man*?" She asked slyly. Wufei's face turned several shades of red.   
  
"Damn woman...you speak English now?" He barked, his eyes focusing on her violet ones. She nodded.  
  
"Mhm....I can read your mind too..." She slurred. Wufei averted his gaze, giving Fire a chance to turn her attention to all the different controls inside. She reached to push one of the buttons, but Wufei spotted her movement and slapped her hand away. She growled and slapped him in response.   
  
"Stupid woman..." He sternly whispered, touching the reddening spot on his cheek. He then when completely quiet and said nothing more. Fire sat still and felt regret growing inside of her. Quickly she kissed his smarted cheek and looked out the screen, sitting still. Wufei didn't look at her after the short but effective contact, a small smirk threatened to touch his lips, but he willed it away. Fire then smiled.  
  
****  
  
All was calm and comfortable in Heavy Arms. Atticum had a visor working over her eyes, as she piloted the gundam for Trowa, since she was closer to the controls. He felt rather relaxed and not bashful at all considering the exotic blue-haired woman sitting on his lap was rather timid herself. Having no proper place to have his hands resting, without touching his female companion, he gave a small contented sigh and rested his hands behind his head. Atticum heard the small noise and briefly turned her head towards him, blushing and smiling, she averted her gaze and returned to the task that lay ahead.   
  
****  
  
Quatre's reflexes were getting quite the workout, as Amor could not seem to sit still, she insisted on trying to push every single button inside Sandrock's cockpit, and Quatre was trying to remove her hands before she'd reach them. Amor was having the time of her life it seemed, she was giggling furiously, and enjoyed it when Quatre repeatedly said "No Miss Amor!" To everything she tried to do.   
  
"Quatre!" She squealed in delight and turned her body around so she strattled Quatre with her legs, her face dangerously close to his. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face into her well-rounded chest. She sighed and continued to smother him lovingly.   
  
Suddenly the video screen popped up with Duo's face plastered right in the middle of it, when he caught sight of Quatre, his face spread into a wide grin.  
  
"Q-man, we're trying to save the world, not your virginity!" He whooped. Quatre grabbed his captor's arms and pushed her body back, he gulped in air to return a normal color to his now purple face.   
  
"...Help..~cough~ me..." He managed to choke out. Duo laughed in response, Amor turned her head around and looked into the screen, smiling widely. Duo was pushed out of the view when Earth pressed her face up to the screen, crushing her nose, making it flat. Amor laughed gaily at the sight. Earth began making goofy faces at the screen, making Amor's laughter louder. Quatre sighed and made his body go limp, causing his captor to slide down his legs like a slide. She squealed in delight.  
  
"I want to do again!" She insisted, getting back onto Quatre's body. He braced himself for another smother attack. Duo regained control of his video screen and waved to Quatre.  
  
"I'd help you, Q-man, but I'm having a bit of a problem getting Nature-girl to understand that I'm committed to another", he said. "Uh?" Was heard in the background, Earth didn't seem to understand the meaning of that comment, but was rather trying to learn what Duo's instructions meant as she assisted the injured piolet in flying his gundam. Duo gave Quatre a mischievous smile, "I'll catch you later", he said, and switched the screen off. Quatre managed to unlatch Amor from him long enough to gather strength and switch the gundam to auto piolet. With that done, he looked at Amor for a few quiet moments, she smiled in response, he sighed in defeat, and surrendered, by returning Amor's embrace. The sunny-blond woman was definitely a change from the more subtle Tempus, he blushed as he felt himself growing quite attracted to the guardian of love.   
  
"Do...you think that you could...maybe...sit still...for the rest of the ride?" He asked innocently, Amor thought about it, then began giggling.  
  
"Why did you not say so in first place?" She asked, causing Quatre to feel embarrassed to have not mentioning that in the beginning. "Good boy", Amor reached forward and gave Quatre a lingering kiss before turning her body in a more proper position. Quatre insisted to himself that he'd have a permanent red face from then on.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Heero was leading with Wing Zero, a somber look set on his face, one hand on the controls and the other supporting Usagi's limp form, the blood dried to her skin now. She had since gained consciousness and had weakly snuggled in closer to Heero's body, taking some of his heat. She had her forehead resting against Heero's cheek, and he made no move to disagree with her position. All that could be heard besides the gundam itself was their rhythmic breathing in time with each other. Usagi felt rather comforted by the listening of Heero's calm heartbeat, deciding she wished to break the quiet mood, she spoke for the first time since they had last been together at Headquarters.   
  
"Humans act so strange..." She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Heero softly answered back.  
  
"Everything you create is used to destroy", she concluded, small tears welled from her eyes and spilled over.  
  
"It's called human nature..." He wiped the tears from her face, remembering when he had done so with Relena, but instead of giving a death threat, he only continued on the 'conversation', "did you learn about that on your program?" Usagi nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I'm not finished yet, I'm on 'V'".  
  
"There's good words in 'V'".   
  
"Like what?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Like 'valiant'...'victory'..." He stopped himself, and thought mentally, 'very beautiful' when he looked in her innocent inquiring eyes. The need to protect this woman seemed to tug at him since the first time they met only a few days before...which felt like a lifetime...  
  
****  
  
The gundams had finally reached the sandy desert of Cairo, the temple quickly coming into sights, as they spotted it, landing their gundams near the empty ship which their other companions had been on.   
  
Getting quickly inside the temple, the others were excited of the reunion, Patres spotted Duo's slung up arm and gasped, he moved close to her, she took hold of his injured arm and lifted it.  
  
"Ow!" Duo yelled out in pain. Patres narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Stop being wussy-boy" she scolded, he gave her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"But that hurt, Baby", he whined. Patres neared her face to his.  
  
"Well later, Patres will make all feel better..." Then she distanced herself again and raised her voice, "but for now...deal with it!" The others ignored the lover's quarrel, and waited for Dr. J's instructions.   
  
"Put the fifth element in the center, and the others around", Heero, still carrying Usagi, took her to the center of the room and lowered her down to the sandy floor. The elements each took their respective wand from Atticum and stood in their spots around Usagi, standing behind their elemental pillar, placing the wand solidly in the groove, keeping hold.   
  
"Now you must activate the elements!" Atticum instructed. The others held blank looks on their faces. "Wind blows, fire burns, rain falls, Earth secures..." Not quite understanding at first, Trowa figured out the riddle first and scooped up a handful of sand. He walked over to Earth and let the sand slide through his fingers onto the wand. A green light began emanating from the wand and Earth fell into a trance, her symbol upon her forehead began glowing.  
  
Duo pulled out a lighter from his pocket and started it up, bringing the flame to Fire's wand, igniting the red light, and Fire's symbol, pulling her into a trance.  
  
Quatre held a handkerchief to his forehead and allowed it to soak up what sweat he had there. He squeezed it upon Water's wand and activated her.   
  
Patres took Air's hands and lifted the wand and softly blew on it, making her light begin. Now it was just up to Usagi. Everyone's fear heightened as a dark shadow spread out across the room, the dark planet so near to impact with the Earth.  
  
Heero shook Usagi gently to awaken her as she was very weak.  
  
"Usagi...time for you to work now", he said.  
  
"Protect life...until death..." She whispered.  
  
"Usagi, listen to me, if you don't work now, we're all going to die".  
  
"What's the use of saving life, when all you do is destroy it?" She asked, tears never stopping.   
  
"You're right...but there are some beautiful things worth saving".  
  
"Like love?" She whimpered.   
  
"Like love", he repeated.  
  
"But I don't know love...I was built to protect, not to love".   
  
"So was I", he said, his grip tightening on her.  
  
"There's no use for me to need those things..." She insisted.  
  
"You're wrong..." He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight for a brief moment, then looked at her again, "I need you...I need you very much".  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because...because..."  
  
The others watched on silently, Wufei growled and muttered, "tell her Yuy..." Everyone waited to see if the Perfect Soldier would finally break in order to giver Usagi the strength to save the world.  
  
Heero debated on what he would say to the ailing woman next, his mind which had been molded to never feel emotion...his mind collided with his heart as the word 'love' danced in his thoughts. Could it be possible that he loved her...he wondered? The desperation and the overload of emotions made him feel gave him a sense that he wasn't so empty any more, a warmth shot through him with a wave so powerful that the words then came from his mouth.   
  
"...because I love you". With those words more tears sprung from Usagi who began to cry out loud, and let herself be completely taken into Heero's arms, not sure what he was doing from inexperience, Heero connected his lips with Usagi's, tenderly kissing her, the new warmth beginning to heat through the both of them like wildfire.   
  
The heat was so strong that the star symbol on Usagi began glowing brightly, the four elements around also began glowing, their symbols burst forth with a beam of light, hitting the wands, then the power shot towards the center, hitting both Heero and Usagi, the latter's face turned towards the sky and the energy shot from her symbol, shooting into the sky and colliding with the dark planet so close to the Earth's atmosphere.   
  
The light surrounded the evil and dissolved it away, taking only a few moments the light ceased and Usagi and Heero were overwhelmed by the energy overload and both collapsed in each other's arms on the ground.   
  
Around them the lights faded, and the elements collapsed, also unconscious, Duo was closest to Air and couldn't move fast enough when she fell on top of him. Oblivious to her mate, Patres gripped Tempus' time staff tightly.  
  
"It is finished.". The others allowed themselves to breathe a sigh of relief. The other gundam piolets and Patres groaned when Duo started crying out in pain.  
  
"A little help!" He squealed.  
  
****  
  
Duo walked through the main room of Headquarters, towards the recovery room, and glanced to where Trowa and Atticum had been playing a game of chess, he chuckled and waved towards them.  
  
"Oo...strip chess..." He hollered playfully, the other two had heard, and Atticum's face reddened with embarrassment, Trowa ignoring the comment, made his move. Amor and Quatre had been near by, the first hearing Duo's comment squealed in delight.  
  
"Me want to play!" She yelled, Quatre put his finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"No...you don't want to play".   
  
"Me want to PLAY! How do you play?" She inquired curiously.  
  
"You try to stay as quiet as you can, for as long as you can", Quatre slyly explained, Amor seemed to change her mind rather quickly with that answer, and latched onto her companion.  
  
"Me rather play with you, then", she answered raining Quatre with kisses. Duo smirked at the sight.  
  
"Get a room you two!" He yelled out. Amor had heard and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good idea!" She yelled in delight, dragging Quatre off to another room. Duo was pleasantly greeted by his own companion, Patres' face full of smiles for the other.   
  
"Have you seen Wu-man?" Duo inquired, allowing Patres to slip her arm in his good one.   
  
"He and Fire are practicing...new fighting techniques..." She answered, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Duo smirked.  
  
"You can tell when they have one of their tender moments every time Wu-man gets a new bruise", Duo said breaking into laughter.  
  
Relena and Milliardo walked on either side of Dr. J as he escorted them to the recovery room.   
  
"...with the information that Heero managed to collect for me...when he first met Usagi, we were able to build a similar chamber to that of which she was created. We put both her and Heero inside to help them recover from their massive loss of energy..." They walked into the room and noticed the shielded chamber softly humming.   
  
They stopped when Duo and Patres, following closely beside him, entered the room and walked towards the chamber. Duo glanced towards Relena and sighed in annoyance, Patres glanced at the object of her mate's displeasure and rose an eyebrow.   
  
"I wanna see Heero!" Relena insisted to Dr. J. Patres rolled her eyes following Duo's example. Duo waltzed up to the chamber and opened a small window to peak inside.  
  
"Are they awake yet?" He asked impatiently, his eyes slightly widening when he got a glimpse of the couple inside. He then turned around and blocked the small window with his back. He laughed nervously, and scratched the back of his head, "uh...they're not ready....they need five more minutes?"  
  
"I want to see HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Those who could, covered their ears from the shrieking. Milliardo quickly covered his sister's mouth. She stopped but crossed her arms over her chest, frowning deeply.   
  
"Keep that look on your face, it'll get stuck that way", Milliardo insisted.  
  
Inside the chamber Heero and Usagi were experiencing their new-found emotion, and had gotten intimately acquainted with each other's ability to express love. Considering Usagi's eager willingness to learn new things she and Heero were experimenting with new ways to create that heat that had first erupted from their first kiss.   
  
Breaking a deep kiss, the couple gazed into each other's eyes, Usagi's lips curved into a wide adoring smile, Heero studying her for a brief moment before he too, for the first sincere time smiled.  
  
****  
Authors Note: All done! The battle scene was completely written by Megami*Silence after I had bribed her (she's expensive) to write it. She also helped me write the last couple of scenes as well...Megami-imouto, enjoy your new animé baby-t! 


End file.
